


Неплохая идея

by varenchik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenchik/pseuds/varenchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может подтолкнуть людей друг к другу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неплохая идея

\- Chyortovi слизни, когда ж вы sdohnite?! - орал Чехов, смешивая русский и стандарт. Парень остановился в дверном проёме и непрерывно палил из фазера.  
\- Да заходи же ты внутрь, - я схватил его за шкирку и затащил в комнату. - Боже, парень, все русские такие безбашенные или ты особенный? - не стал я сдерживать праведный гнев.  
\- Я особенный, - проказливо улыбнулся мне Павел.  
\- Да какого... - мне хватило бы словарного запаса ещё надолго, чтобы ругать мальчишку, но явный напор живой силы с той стороны двери был обстоятельством, которое нельзя проигнорировать, это заставило замолчать.  
Чехов встал рядом и вместе со мной привалился плечом к двери. Гуманоиды, покрытые вязкой слизью, на которых нам не посчастливилось нарваться, напирали с другой стороны. С каждым толчком удержать дверь закрытой становилось всё сложнее и сложнее.  
\- Мы так долго не протянем, - констатировал я. Чехов не ответил, он копался в панели около двери, что-то неразборчиво бормоча.  
\- Ну что там? - спросил я, выждав пару минут. Ответом мне послужило нечто похожее на: "seichas, seichas".  
Как раз в этот момент "слизни" толкнули особенно сильно.  
\- Да хватит уже, - моё терпение кончилось, я оттолкнул Пашу и со всей силы долбанул по панели. Дверь с мерзким шипением заблокировало.  
\- Всё, теперь они к нам не подберутся, - торжествовал я. Мы были надёжно заперты, даже звука со стороны наших преследователей не долетало.  
\- Ты что натворил! - заорал Павел. - Мне всего пару секунд осталось, чтоб её взломать, а ты... ты...  
Он метнулся к панели и, покопавшись в ней, со стоном осел на пол.  
В этот момент комната, в которой мы оказались заперты, огласилась противным писком. Темп его звучания постепенно ускорялся. Чехов вскочил на ноги и, заглянув в небольшой дисплей на панели, ринулся в мою сторону, обхватив меня за пояс, потащил к стене и толкнул на пол. Резким движением парень перевернул стоявший рядом стол так, что он отгораживал нас от двери. Навигатор рухнул сверху, прижимая меня к полу и прикрывая собой.  
\- Что случилось? - едва смог выдавить я, ошарашенный его действиями. - Ты можешь сказать толком, что...  
Увидев глаза парня и застывший в них ужас, его резко побледневшее лицо, я не договорил.  
Павел зажмурился, прижался лбом к моей щеке и прикрыл голову руками. В этот момент писк перешёл в сплошное надрывное гудение и в следующую секунду раздался взрыв.  
В ушах звенело. Первые несколько минут я вообще не мог понять - что случилось, и пришёл в себя только когда почувствовал, что на лицо что-то капнуло. Сфокусировавшись, я увидел, как по виску Павла стекает кровь, глаза его были закрыты. Взрывной волной откинуло стол, который должен был прикрывать нас. Вся тяжесть удара пришлась на Чехова, я его почти не почувствовал. Внутри меня всё похолодело. Осторожно оттолкнув стол, я бережно переложил Павла на пол рядом с собой и как можно аккуратнее ощупал его голову. Внешних повреждений, кроме небольшого рассечения над бровью, не было. Это не могло не радовать. Хотя то, что он все ещё был без сознания пугало - без сотрясения точно не обошлось. Будто почувствовав моё всё растущее волнение, Чехов заморгал и открыл глаза.  
\- Как ты? - вырвалось у меня.  
\- Доктор, никогда, я повторяю, никогда не действуйте необдуманно! Особенно с инопланетной техникой, - он говорил очень тихо.  
Павел попытался встать, но тут же с тихим стоном повалился мне на руки.  
\- Всё кружится. Голова гудит, - пробормотал он.  
\- Зачем ты... - я не договорил, но парень понял меня и так.  
То, что он закрыл меня собой, заставляло моё обнадёженное сердце трепетать и одновременно судорожно замирать от ужаса, ведь всё могло закончиться намного хуже.  
\- Ну, во-первых, вы врач и, в случае чего, сможете оказать пострадавшему первую помощь, чего не случится, если пострадаете вы; а, во-вторых… - он запнулся.  
\- Во-вторых? - уточнил я.  
\- Защитить вас - это показалось мне неплохой идеей.  
Когда Павел опять поднял голову, щёки его пылали от смущённого румянца. Моё сердце ускорило темп.  
За всеми этими треволнениями мы не сразу услышали шум в коридоре. Взрывом дверь откинуло прямо в нападавших, но видимо сейчас на место погибших спешили новые.  
\- Они идут, - констатировал факт Чехов.  
\- Маккой - Энтерпрайз! - я почти кричал в молчавший всё время прошедшее с высадки коммуникатор. - Поднимайте двоих, срочно!  
Какая-то электроника до сих пор мешала связи, полностью заглушая сигнал. Едва слышные шумы в ответ подтвердили опасения и убили надежду на вызволение.  
\- Мой фазер перегрелся, - сказал я.  
\- Мой тоже, - ответил Паша.  
Он положил голову мне на плечо.  
Обитатели здешней планеты были ярыми ксенофобами. И пленники из других народов им были не нужны, даже в качестве заложников.  
\- Было честью служить с вами, доктор, - грустно улыбаясь, сказал навигатор и посмотрел на меня.  
Я провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, отёр большим пальцем кровь с виска и, притянув парня к себе, поцеловал. Поцеловал так, как хотел уже очень давно. Жадно сминая губы, беззастенчиво вторгаясь языком во влажный плен его рта, не отступая. Опьянённый, я не сразу почувствовал, что Чехов обнял меня рукой за шею. Русский отвечал на поцелуй с не меньшим жаром и страстью.  
В этот момент раздался голос Скотти, еле различимый за сторонним шумом.  
\- Поднимаю двоих.  
Нас тут же окутало сиянием и вот мы уже на Энтерпрайз. Вокруг суета: переволновавшийся Джим, Кристина с трикодером, Скотти оправдывающийся за долгие разборки с помехами. А я не видел никого перед собой кроме Паши.  
\- Почему? - он мне ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, во-первых, мы могли не пережить эту вылазку и не хотелось последние свои часы жалеть о том, что не сделал, - ответил я, чувствуя облегчение от наконец высказанных слов. – А, во-вторых…  
\- Во-вторых?  
\- Поцеловать тебя - это показалось мне неплохой идеей.


End file.
